Lawrence Barrett
Lawrence Barrett aka The Bull is one of the game's antagonists in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, a member of the black ops team Tyrants and private military contractors Belltower Associates Incorporated. Background Early life A member of the Tyrants, a black ops team made up of multi-national members who work for a mysterious conglomerate of the world's most powerful and wealthy members, Barrett features various augmentations, such as an augmented lower jaw and entirely mechanical arms, one of which conceals a three-barrel minigun. His augmentations are made by Tai Yong Medical. Lawrence Barrett acquired the scar to his left eye after fighting Ben Saxon in the novel Deus Ex: Icarus Effect. The fight took place en route to the Gulf of Saint Lawrence in the North Atlantic. Lines by him spoken to Ben Saxon alludes to Barrett having an abusive father. 2027 He was one of the mercenaries in the private military company Belltower deployed in Hengsha and a member of the team which attacked the Sarif Industries research labs, where he is seen killing many scientists. Later, he and Fedorova were tasked with retrieving the Neural Hub from the dead Purity First hacker, but Adam Jensen got to the corpse first. After that, they met up with Jaron Namir in the abandoned bot factory in Highland Park, which in reality was a FEMA internment camp. When Jensen followed them to the lower levels, Barrett managed to ambush him, and was ordered by Namir to eliminate him. However, Jensen proved to be a more competent fighter than anticipated, managing to partially cripple Barrett and severely damage his augmentations. Barret feigned weakness to draw Jensen close during the ensuing interrogation; speaking softly, Barrett told Jensen to go to an apartment building in Hengsha to find the information he was looking for, then took the opportunity to grapple Jensen and activated the grenades strapped to his chest in a last-ditch attempt to kill him. Jensen broke free by fatally stabbing Barrett in the neck with one of his arm blades, and jumped away just as the grenades went off, destroying Barrett's corpse. Quotes *"You like Pineapples kid?" *"Time to teach you a lesson boy scout." *"You wanna' play dirty, I'll play dirty!" *"You don't look so good boy scout." Tactics See Barrett Tactics in Following the Clues in Highland Park for tactical suggestions on how to defeat Barrett. Augmentations Barrett has numerous augmentations to his body, all of which are incredibly heavy duty, befitting of his fighting style. His first and most noticable augmentation is his left arm, which converts into a small-sized minigun at will. The minigun appears to have unlimited ammunition. His other arm is also augmented, however it is unknown if it also includes the minigun feature. It is unknown if Barrett's size is natural, or augmented. His proportions are somewhat skewed, however (longer, larger torso, in the concept art) suggesting that, like Jaron Namir, his entire body, from the head down is mechanical. It is more than likely he has augmented legs to hold up this sheer mass. Although Barrett wears a large suit of body armor, it is fair to assume he has dermal armor. Barrett has no visible head augmentations, aside from an augmented jawline (which strongly resembles that of Raiden from Metal Gear Solid 4) which connects to his neck augmentations. His arm augmentations are made by Tai Yong Medical, as evidenced by the brands on his shoulders. His other augmentations are unknown, since they aren't visible in-game. Behind the scenes *The name 'Barrett' and the gun inside his arm were thought to be a reference to the character in one of Square Enix's other games, Final Fantasy VII. However, the developers stated that this is merely a coincidence. *Barrett's minigun was originally to be added to Team Fortress 2 as a reward for pre-ordering from Steam. Though the minigun itself was unused, it did serve as the basis for the Short Circuit. *Barrett hails from the southern United States, evidenced by his accent and a few colorful expressions he uses in an e-mail. Gallery barret-jensen-fight.png|Barrett attacks Adam Jensen Barrett fight.jpg|Barrett and Jensen in the 2010 E3 trailer DX3 Lawrence Barrett.jpg|Barrett arrives at Highland park DX3 Barrett concept art.jpg|Lawrence Barrett concept art barrettfigure.png|Lawrence Barrett figure Barretingame.png|Barrett as he appears during the boss battle in Highland Park Barrett.jpg|Barrett in the 2010 E3 trailer DX 3 Barrett figurine.jpg|Barrett figurine (unpainted) Category:Mechanical-augmented characters Category:Deus Ex: Icarus Effect characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution enemies Category:Mechanical-augmented characters Category:Deus Ex: Icarus Effect characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution enemies Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters